Captain (class)
Captain A Captain is the highest level of authority and an even greater level of honor to those who call themselves Rangers. The Captain, by presenting their badge alone, can command local authority, make an arrest or mark off an area from public use. The Captain is so greatly respected in the world, their presence alone is something to be admired, or for the Captain’s foe - feared. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Captain Gifted Features 'Authority Figure (Captain)' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Identification request or need. Effect: You are a Captain, from the region of you choice. When outside of that district you have less authority and are out of jurisdiction. You may still perform as an officer depending on the local laws. Add your CHA modifier +5 when making a check related to CHA. 'Commander' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Police officers or Rangers. Effect: You can give commands to police officers and Rangers and they are obligated to act. A police chief may overrule your commands to their officers; no one may overrule your command to Rangers. Captain Features 'Captain’s Rally' Prerequisites: Captain, 20 CHA Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Self. Effect: All allied trainers within 3 meters of you get +3 to all of their modifiers for 3 rounds during an encounter. 'Captain’s Styler' Prerequisites: Captain Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: Your Capture Styler has 40 Energy. 'Dragonite Bus' Prerequisites: Captain Trainer Action League Illegal Weekly Effect: You may call the Dragonite Bus to schedule transportation from any major city to any other major city, provided there are no major bodies of water between the cities. You must make plans at least 24 hours ahead of time. 'Efficient Use' Prerequisites: Captain, Captain’s Styler Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: When you fail to Restrain a pokemon when using the Styler, you only use .5 Energy. 'Herder' Prerequisites: Captain, 20 DEX Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may make two Restraint attempts as one Trainer Action. You must target two, adjacent pokemon when using Herder. 'Hyper Beam' Prerequisites: Captain, Captain’s Styler Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Pokemon or trainers. Effect: Use the Move Hyper Beam. Using this Feature consumes 30 Energy from your Capture Styler. 'Master Befriender' Prerequisites: Captain, Befriender taken 3 times Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You may give the Helpful title to two additional pokemon. Upon taking this Feature you now can control up to 7 Helpful pokemon. You may still have your Companion in addition to the 7 Helpful Pokemon you may Restrain. 'Requested Assistance' Prerequisites: Captain, 6 Captain Features Trainer Activation League Illegal Daily Target: Any Route, Town, City, Mountain, etc. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier, if the total is higher then 13 you locate a pokemon who has a Capability of your choice, if choosing a capability witha value, the value may not be higher than 6. If the total is higher than 18, you may pick another capability that the pokemon will have. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The pokemon must still be made Helpful or Companion to use. 'Styler Charge' Prerequisites: Captain Trainer Activation League Illegal Daily – Every 8 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or trainers. Effect: Use the Move Thunderpunch. Using this Feature consumes 5 Energy from your Capture Styler. 'Styler Sizzle' Prerequisites: Captain Trainer Activation League Illegal Daily – Every 4 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or trainers. Effect: Use the Move Ember. Using this Feature consumes 2 Energy from your Capture Styler. Category:Ranger Advanced Classes